


Panic Attacks

by RuvikKin



Series: Polyamorous TEW [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, joseph knows what hes doing, ruvik would rather be doing anything else, stefano has ptsd and sebastian is oblivious, the holidays are rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: He could still hear the banging in his ears, the sound of gunshots going off around him and his eye hurt. He hadn’t felt his eye hurt in a long time and now it felt as though it was still fresh, he could feel the shrapnel dug into his socket. His legs buckled and gave out which made him fall onto the hard ground.





	Panic Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I want to do a short little series of stories involving Joseph/Stefano/Ruvik/Sebastian in a poly relationship because I've been talking about it a lot. I'll write more if people want it! ^o^/  
> This is just a quick little fluff thing I wanted to write with Stefano/Joseph being the focus.

Stefano shoved his hands deeper in his pockets, shivering against the sudden gust of wind. Even with his jacket and scarf on the wind still stung, it had been quite some time since he felt the winter air on his face and it felt more intense than he last remembered. Stefano blinked back the tear that started forming in his eye from the wind and he swore, wiping it away. “Are you alright?” Ruviks voice cut through the wind and Stefano nodded.

“Of course, its been awhile since I was in the cold air, I am fine.” The wind settled down and Ruvik reached out for Stefanos hand to hold it. Stefano took his hand gently, looking to Ruvik with a small smile.

“You two okay back there?” Sebastian turned to them, momentarily taking his hand off of Josephs back. “Not too cold for you out here is it?”

“We’re fine.” Ruvik waved Sebastian off and gently squeezed Stefanos hand. Sebastian shrugged and continued walking with his arm around Joseph, continuing their conversation. Stefano rolled his eye and used his free hand to tug his scarf up over his mouth and nose. “I understand where you are coming from. I am still getting used to this body, it reacts differently from the cold than my old one.” Ruvik had taken Leslies body years ago and made it his own, his eyes had even changed to a darker blue color than Leslies had ever been and with Stefanos help Ruvik had even been able to dye his hair back to its old blonde color- which unfortunately needed touched up when the white hair began to grow back in.

Stefano could almost laugh at the way Ruvik still talked about his body, it was his own and Ruvik had made that clear, yet sometimes he had moments where he seemed lost or almost unsure in his new body- Sebastian was convinced Leslie was still in there somewhere but had not been able to make a grand appearance yet. Joseph was sure that Leslie was gone for good and that it was all Ruvik in there, no shared consciousness. Stefano had no say in the matter, he had only heard of who Leslie was and had no desire to meet him- also fearing if Leslie did make an appearance that it would be at the worst of times. The Leslie debate between them had always been shut down when Ruvik stepped in with his very vivid descriptions of how Leslies mind had worked and how his consciousness was long gone, Stefano noted that this still seemed to bother Sebastian to a degree but when he got to thinking about it he would usually go spend some time with Lily.

“Are we almost done out here?” Stefano grumbled, squeezing Ruviks hand tighter. One thing the two of them agreed on was being around people wa draining. Sebastian and Joseph thrived on being in large areas with people, whereas Stefano and Ruvik always stayed back or avoided large crowds of people in favor of eachothers company. Unfortunately it was the holidays and Sebastian had talked them into going downtown to look at the light displays and see if there was anything they could find they’d want for Christmas.

“Oh come on Stefano, you don’t think its beautiful?” Sebastian spoke with a playful tone and Stefano shook his head, shivering again with another gust of cold wind which blew the hair from his face- Ruvik was quick to help him cover his eye back as always and Stefano muttered a thank you at him. “Okay okay, you’re cold. Theres a shop up ahead I want to check out, we can get warm in there.” Sebastian stepped back to Stefano and took his other hand, disregarding his glove as he kissed over his knuckle. “And you two can find a nice dark corner to brood in.”

“I do not brood.” Stefano snapped at him and Joseph snorted out a laughter, trying to cover it with a cough.

“Okay, okay, find a nice dark corner to glare at people from. Is that better?” Stefano huffed and opened his mouth to speak when a loud bang filled the air, accompanied by a flash of light. He flinched and turned to look around. “Oh! They’re doing a fireworks display!” Another firework went off and Stefano could feel the hair on his neck raise in the worst way. He took a step back from where the noise came from and felt his body tremble as another went off, the light bright and surrounding him. It reminded him too much… It was too much.

“Sebastian, shut up.” Joseph spoke up and reached out to Stefano but Stefano flinched away from his touch, finally Sebastian was alert and worried about him.

“Stef? Hey are you okay?” Stefano looked up to Sebastian and another firework went off, he covered up his eyes as his breathing became rapid.

“Sebastian I’m going to get him somewhere quiet, I’ll text you when hes okay.” Joseph carefully placed his hands on Stefanos shoulders and led him from the crowds and into a building. The fireworks still went off and Stefano felt his breath catch with each bang that sounded in the building. “Its okay Stefano.” Joseph led him to a bathroom in the building which was further from the loud noises and it made them much quieter than before, but not enough.

Stefano walked over to a sink and gripped at the edges, trying to calm his breathing down. He could still hear the banging in his ears, the sound of gunshots going off around him and his eye  **_hurt._ ** He hadn’t felt his eye hurt in a long time and now it felt as though it was still fresh, he could feel the shrapnel dug into his socket. His legs buckled and gave out which made him fall onto the hard ground. Joseph was next to him in an instant, carefully wrapping his arms around Stefano.

“Hey, hey its okay.” Joseph carefully ran his fingers through Stefanos hair, feeling Stefano tremble and shake in his arms. Joseph kept himself calm though, whispering words of comfort to Stefano. Stefano clung onto Joseph, clenching his eye shut he listened to Joseph whispering to him and telling him things are okay. He focused on the feeling of being surrounded by warmth, by being in a pair of arms he knew very well.

After what felt like an eternity Stefano regained control over his breathing and the trembling shortly after, although he was still shaking it was not as violent as when they had first entered the bathroom. Joseph was still gently playing with his hair and rocking him back and forth to soothe him. He sat up and took a deep breath, glancing around the bathroom quickly and he was very thankful that it seemed to be a one person bathroom. “Are you okay?” Joseph held Stefanos hand and looked at him with worry.

“I will be fine. Thank you…” Stefano laced their fingers together and Joseph squeezed his hand gently. “I apologize for that, I haven’t had an attack like that in some time.”

“What happened? Was it the fireworks?” Stefano nodded and took another shaky breath in. “That explains why you never go out on the fourth of July.” Joseph wrapped his other arm around Stefano and held him close, allowing Stefano to rest his head on Josephs shoulder.

“They remind me of the wars I used to photograph. It sounds silly I suppose, I was never in any danger of being shot and I was avoided and protected.” He let go of Josephs hand to reach up and gently place his fingers over his injured eye which made him nauseous so he quickly pulled his hand back. “I suppose its mostly the memory of losing my eye, the loud noises make it hurt.” Joseph nodded and listened to him carefully, he was fully aware of Stefanos past before his eye had been lost, knew all about the photography he used to do on battlefields and he was sure it would easily mess with someone being surrounded by loud noises all the time. “Sebastian seemed excited about them, I hope I didn’t ruin them for him.”

“Even if you did I’m sure he’ll understand.” Joseph stated, running his hand across Stefanos back. “He’ll be happier seeing that you are okay rather than see some pretty lights in the sky, besides Ruvik is with him and you know how the two of them can get when they’re alone.” Stefano let out a breathy laugh at that, Joseph had a good point about both things. Sebastian always tried to put others before himself in times like this even if it wasn’t perfect. As for Ruvik being along with him, Stefano was sure when Sebastian got over his fretting that he’d have his mouth on Ruviks under the bright lights- it was always fascinating to say in the least how quickly Ruvik could distract Sebastian from things. “Should I tell him we need to go home?” Joseph pulled his phone out and held it up to Stefano.

“No, no.” Stefano shook his head and sat up again, clearing his throat. “I just need a moment to regain myself.”

“Take all the time you need, its a lot warmer in here than it is out there.” Joseph leaned back and looked Stefano up and down to note his shaking. He reached forwards and brushed the hair from Stefanos face, making him flinch slightly. Stefano still wasn’t used to having his hair brushed so gently from his face but when in private he was better with it, none of them had ever harmed him or pushed his limits and it was more comforting than it was a worry now. Joseph smiled at him and leaned towards him, gently placing a kiss above his eyebrow.

Joseph cupped Stefanos cheek and kissed down to his uninjured side, making Stefano relax into the gentle touches. Stefano placed his hand on top of Josephs which earned him a smile. Stefano rubbed his thumb across Josephs knuckles and Joseph leaned forwards, pressing their lips together in a kiss which Stefano quickly reciprocated, closing his eye as he leaned into the kiss. The kiss deepened and Stefano wrapped his arms around Joseph to hold him close, he felt Josephs arms go around his waist to keep him close. They kissed for a minute before Stefano pulled back, pressing his forehead against Josephs as he took deep breaths and gripped at him.

“Feeling better?” Joseph rubbed Stefanos hips gently and Stefano nodded. “Good. I think the fireworks are done so we should be able to head back out.” Joseph kept one of his arms around Stefanos hip as he pulled his phone back out and sent a quick text to Sebastian. Stefano stood up and Joseph followed suit, leading him out of the bathroom. Stefano looked around the store since he hadn’t noticed on the run in what kind of store Joseph had taken him to.

Stefano felt Joseph put his arm back around Stefanos waist to keep him comforted and Stefano leaned against him. They left the shop and walked off together, finding Sebastian and Ruvik not far from where they were left. Stefano noted right away that Sebastians hair was disheveled and his clothes were ruffled and it made him roll his eye. At least Ruvik had the decency to fix himself up from what Stefano assumed was a nice bit of alone time.

“Hey, are you alright?” Sebastian saw Stefano and reached out to caress his cheek, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Yes, I’m fine now. I just needed a moment.” Sebastian smiled at him and kissed him quickly, Stefano kissed back for a moment before he pulled back and pressed himself back against Josephs arm. “Did you two have fun?”

“Well, as much fun as you can have when your boyfriend is having a panic attack.” Stefano chuckled and Joseph rubbed at his side again. “But it looks like Joseph helped you out again.”

“Yes, I’m lucky to have one supportive boyfriend at least.” Joseph couldn’t hold back the laughter that hit him and he doubled over, the outburst making Sebastian flush. Ruvik couldn’t even hold back his own laughter at the comment and he walked over to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around Sebastian.

“He has you there. Are you just going to take that?” Ruvik teased Sebastian which only made his face grow hotter. Sebastian pulled the collar of his jacket up and let out a huff.

“Its quite alright.” Stefano stepped forwards and kissed Sebastian again quickly. “At least you are handsome. Now, I think we should make our way around town still, we haven’t even made it to the tree in the middle of town.” Stefano stepped back and held Josephs hand tightly, walking off with him. Sebastian followed close behind him with Ruvik, continuing his talking about various sights around them.


End file.
